


Maybe bedtime, maybe not

by Moeta



Series: Moeta's fictober [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drunk Yasha, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Fictober, Fictober 2019, Flirty Yasha, Lesbian Beauregard Lionett, Lesbian Yasha, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moeta/pseuds/Moeta
Summary: Yasha and Beauregard are the last two of the Mighty Nein still drinking down in the tavern.As the alcohol makes people talk, as it often does.The pair wonder if they should just call it a night before the night becomes too weird





	Maybe bedtime, maybe not

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2019, day 5: "might just kiss you"
> 
> Man, I'm sooo behind and I'm sorry for that, just had to do some homework still,  
hope y'all like it!

“Yo, Caleb? What’s the time?”, Beauregard yelled hoping he’d hear up in his room. Two hard knocks were heard through the floor down in the bar, “I guess that means it’s two o’clock”, she took the last swig of mead in her tankard and asked for a refill.

“yeah, it probably is”, Yasha’s quiet voice responded with a nod. Yasha glanced around the tavern, not finding any familiar faces but Beau’s, everyone else had gone to bed already. “maybe it’s time to join the others?”, Yasha wondered out loud when Beauregard sat down again.

“maybe”, Beau let her disagreement show heavily as she took a hard swig of her new drink.

“maybe not”, Yasha concluded, finishing her own drink, taking a small delight in the heavy buzz she had sending tingles to her fingertips. “This reminds me of a certain bathhouse some time ago, us two the last to leave”, she said looking out into nothing with a slight smile on her lips.

“Are- are you flirting with me right now Yasha?”, Beauregard asked,

“Who knows?”, Yasha said looking into Beau’s eyes, “even I don’t right now”,

“ah, thanks for the clear answer”, Beau gave a slight eye roll but returned Yasha’s gaze. “Ok I feel like there’s suddenly tension in the air right now, like what the fuck Yasha?”.

“You do?”, Yasha said breaking their gaze, “maybe you’re just feeling you’re drunk? I know I do”, she gave her right hand a look before grabbing her tankard and taking a small sip.

“maybe”, Beau said her gaze turning accusatory, “maybe not. How much have you had to drink?”,

“you’re thinking it’s too much? Maybe”, Yasha shrugged, “then again, maybe not”.

“yeah, maybe maybe”, Beau rolled her eyes, “Maybe I’d prefer to not be having a conversation with someone drunker than me to the point, where they get flirty and cause a tension”.

“now now, flirty ain’t a crime. It’s not like you don’t ever do it yourself”, Yasha crossed her arms with a smirk, “not that I’m admitting to drunkenly flirting of course”,

“of course, well where do you plan to take this banter?”, Beauregard questioned.

“I don’t know”, Yasha uncrossed her arms again, “but I know that right now I’m thinking you deserve nice things.”, Yasha finished her drink and got out of her seat “This is considering all the things you’ve told of your past all the _ fun _ it had been” 

“Well you too, even with the few-”, Beau cut herself off, she didn’t need to accuse Yasha for not telling her whole lifestory, especially considering Beau hadn’t done so herself. “But that doesn’t necessarily mean, well this”, she waved her arms between the two while looking up at Yasha,

“it doesn’t”, Yasha offered Beau her hand, “I was actually just reminiscing, back then, though I am also a weirdly flirtatious drunk right now I don’t know where that comes from”.

Beau grabbed Yasha’s hand and used it to lift herself out of her seat, “it’s fine, we’ve all been there, some more than others, bedtime?”. She began leading the both of them upstairs.

“you know, if we prolonged this drunkenship”, Yasha said, “I’m quite certain I might just kiss you Beauregard”,

“that may be so, and while I’m very tempted, I’d rather score without any help”, Beau said looking back down the stairs, “It works as a great confidence boost, also drinks are all the way down there”

“sure, makes sense, some other time then”, Yasha said, “let’s hope we forget this, otherwise it’d be a bit weird tomorrow, sorry”

“oh fuck it”, Beau’s voice exclaimed and not a moment later Beau had pulled herself up to Yasha, her mouth was on Yasha’s and they were both making out very drunkenly on the stairs, “yeah, let’s hope we forget this tomorrow, fuck”, Beau said right after breaking of the kiss, tucking some hair behind her ear and quickly retreating to her bedroom for the night.

Yasha stood for just a moment before following Beau’s lead. “We won’t forget this, I’m sure”, Yasha said to herself as she laid down to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading all the way through!  
I'd love to hear your comments if you have any.
> 
> Have a most magnificent day!


End file.
